My True Love
by Anastrisha
Summary: After how many years, they were already a couple, a perfect couple. they were inseparable but with past ruining their life, will they be separate forever, or could they solve the past and be together again and forever? The Second Story of Snow. Slightly MikasaxJean and LevixPetra.
1. New Hope, New Beginning

person -May 18-

Mikasa and levi are together then levi cheats and mikasa leaves not knowing she is pregnant and then returns and they have a super fluffy reunion

* * *

Okay then! I'll make that request then! Actually this should just have one chapter but then in order to give justice to everything and for you to understand I'll make it a little long.

Also thanks for all the reviews and views you all gave me you don't know how much happy I am. I hope you like this one.

Please don't kill me for making a slightly JeanxMikasa, and just to inform you there might be a slight PetraxLevi sooner. Sorry for making this short I'll make it long next time. Just think it's a sneak peek.

* * *

 _The clock sings automatically as its large hand strike at ten, the raven girl taps its foot anxiously, cold sweat started to form at her face as fear began to swallow her._

 _'It's already getting late. Ten o'clock and yet he's still not here. Where could he be?' Mikasa thought as she patiently wait for her partner._

 _Her body began to complain for sitting two hours straight in the chair but was ignored by the brain as the woman's imaginations started to go wild, ideas of him getting caught on accidents pops out her mind._

 _Finally her body began to make happy noises as her trembling and shaken self-stand up. Her eyes were full of worries as she let her thoughts get the best of her. But even so, it never cross her mind that he might be cheating, after all, Levi, his partner would never dare or have a nerve to cheat or break her trust and heart, beside as far as she's concern he was never the type who like woman but more on the type that hate them._

 _Her thoughts were interrupted as her phone began to sing, alerting her that someone was calling her._

 _She took her phone quick as a lightning would hit the ground, her phone almost dropping at her hands as she did. Mikasa looks at the screen to see if it's him but sadly it was not._

 _Sighing deeply she answered lazily, "You called."_

 _"That's because I have something to tell you." The other line said right after she ask, her voice clearly full of worried and anger._

 _Mikasa knowing the caller too well was able to read between the lines and knows that whatever was it displease the woman at the other side. As if her depression was just a imagination, her expression began to form a serious face as if it never was sad before._

 _'Might perhaps have some connection to Levi.' A hidden voice in her head whispers._

 _"What is it... Annie?" She asks after the long paused._

 _"It's Levi... I think Levi's dating a girl. Here I'll send you the picture."_

 _Before the girl could understand what she said, her phone vibrate twice, first was to alert her that the call has ended and the second to alert her that she has a message._

 _Her heart suddenly beats fast just like how it been when she locks an eye contact at the stranger that killed her parents several years ago._

 _An evil yet quite chuckle went out at her mouth as she notice how her hands unknowingly and mysteriously was trembling so hard to the point that she might just lose the grip at her phone._

 _Shaking her head off, she comforted herself. A glimpse of annoyance can be seen deep in her black eyes as her inside mocking her for believing everything she thoughts._

 _Still shaking but now lightly than before, she opened the message but as soon as she did a sound of the tree being wounded by an object went after. The woman who was serious before was no longer there as her looks began to be filled with negative emotions, but what striking of them all was the betrayal in her eyes, the wrath that comes with it, and the sadness that was hidden within them all._

 _With her furious cold eyes, she stares at the broken phone near the tree. The glass was cracked but that wasn't enough to make the screen pitch black as the picture was still crystal clear._

 _Inside the message was no other than Levi in his fancy black suit wearing his favourite cravat as he eats with a ginger hair woman that she think she saw before._

"Kasa... Mikasa!"

"W-What?" Mikasa said sheepishly while yawning and scratching her eyes.

"Were almost there.." Answered the light ash-brown hair guy that was now smiling.

Mikasa Just look up on the window to see the beautiful sky, though it may be dark to the point she can't clearly see the clouds, seeing the sun bid goodbyes as she turns one with the ocean was one off her favourite events she always look up to.

It was such a beautiful dawn; the stars began to shine brightly above them. Seeing this all made her felt like she could do everything.

She continued to gaze at the sun with awe, the flight attendant started talking with a monotone voice, but she didn't listen as she was too mesmerized at what's in front of her.

A moment passed by, her awestruck eyes widen as she realized what she supposed to do. Quickly she glances at her side where the two other boys are.

"Jean why didn't you wake up Lumi?" Mikasa ask angrily her gaze shifting from Jean who was drinking a soda, then to Lumi, the four-year-old-child who was sleeping soundly.

"I thought that he might be tired from all the traveling stuff so I thought that I should leave him be and just carry him later." Jean said putting the empty soda in his bag where he put his other trashes.

"Oh, so you didn't wake him up but you wake me up." She said teasingly as she acts to be sad and then pouts while putting her arm crossed.

"That's because I can't carry you and Lumi and the bags at the same time."

Mikasa giggles and sit forward a little so Lumi, who was the line that keep them both separate wouldn't wake up from them. Grabbing Jean's arms by her arms, in a cute tone she said, "I know that, just want to mess with you!"

Jean just took his free hand and used it to mess her hair.

"I know that idiot."

Mikasa just smile while feeling the warm hand of Jean's hand in her hair.


	2. Problems

Hello there! this story might be quite rush since I was quite rush in making this... Anyway please tell me what you think of this story. I'll gladly read them.

To Person, thanks for supporting me! I feel more confident writing stories with you supporting me, I hope you'll like it.

To remind you again, I don't own SNK okay? you know that already.

also If you have questions, feel free to ask, it can be by reviewing/commenting this story, reviewing/comment in my story, "Making A New Story" at Person's Request (My True Love) chapter, or PM me.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Thanks for carrying Lumi in here, Jean." The woman said as she opens the door leading to a king-sized-bed.

The guy just shrugs as a reply and put the small child at the bed, the guy then looks at the woman who was looking quietly in the window beside the door going to the balcony.

"It's been almost six years since I've went back in this country." She said rather to herself, bitterness hiding in the bliss sparks as she did.

Consumed in worries, Jean embraces her waist with his arms to comfort her, "Talking about it, I'm okay with you not telling any of your friends but aren't we going to tell Annie or your step-brother we are here already?" he asked, wanting to change the topic.

Mikasa as a habit puts her head at his shoulder as she replied, "I want our arrival to be a surprise, and beside I told Armin about this and he said it would be nice to make it a surprise to everyone..." looking at his eyes this time with her angry eyes she continued, "And by the way my brother's name is Eren. What's you're problem with him anyway?" she said as she emphasize the word 'brother' and 'Eren'.

Jean realizing his mistake, unconsciously put his glance at the skyscraper at their front as he scratch his head with the hand that was just holding her before, then hesitantly he said, "Ah… Well I just don't like your brother's attitude when he went to our place to meat Annie's parent –which was four years ago I think, I just don't like how bossy he is to you –I mean even telling you to cut your hair, who does that? Anyway, Armin is the man with the blond hair who's quite genius, right?"

Mikasa laughs at the answer as she remembers the past. After she graduate at Maria, where she stayed after she was taken by the Yeager Family when she was nine years old. She went to her home town in Rose, to visit her parent's grave and to start living in there. Now after six years in Rose, she went back to Maria to see how her friends were doing and to go to Eren and Annie's wedding.

At first she did not like Annie for Eren, even if Annie is her best friend, but sooner she accepts their relationship thinking it was for the best.

A warm spark went to her eyes as she remembers the good times.

"Mikasa?"

Mikasa snap backs as she realized she was daydreaming already and was just standing there looking at his face blankly. Shaking her head she looks at the question-looked in the light-brown eyes of the man standing in front of her.

 _'After how many years who thought we would end up being together?'_ Mikasa thought remembering both of them playing together when she was still very young.

"Yes?" she said after the long pause.

Jean smiled widely, this was one of the traits he loves about her, cupping her face with his hands, he whispers.

"I love you."

"I love you too… Jean."

* * *

It was already 10 o'clock of the evening, the famous restaurant, Potatoes –owned by the married couple Sasha Springer and Connie Springer is closed, for its whole restaurant is reserved for a special event. This event is to celebrate the not so famous couple, Eren and Annie's marriage in two weeks.

Armin, the one who organized everything, noted that everything was all set. He went to the soon-to-be-married-couple that was sitting in their chair; their table was the only table that was smaller than the other, as to give them privacy.

Armin sits at the chair close to them that no one was sitting.

"As expected of you Armin, this party is well-organized." Eren said looking around.

"Well its Armin we're talking about." Annie said, complementing him.

"Is there something wrong Annie?" Armin asks as he felt the sadness lurking in her tune.

Annie stares at his denim eyes sparkling with curiosity, sighing she answered truthfully.

"I just want to see familiar faces before and during my wedding, you see."

"Don't worry I'm sure that some will come at your wedding." Armin said, giving her warm grin.

"That's right and beside we're celebrating in your hometown our after-marriage and our h-honey-" Eren, the man who was blushing stop talking as he realize he can't say that word at all and so continued without saying it, "Anyway we'll see your friends later so no need to worry."

Annie chuckle at the thought of Eren not being able to say the whole statement completely.

Once her mouth stop sniggering, she answered, "I guess I can wait, but I would be glad if I could see someone I know like Mikasa right now."

Eren was about to replied when Armin cut him out, "Speaking about that, I have a special guest for you."

Annie and Eren suddenly look at him with big eyes while Armin just grinned.

Eren shake his head off and look at him directly in his eyes, "Y-You can't p-possibly say that… I mean she would be here next two weeks not n-now."

"Who knows."

When Armin leaves with this word, he went to the stage and grabs the mic to say something.

"Excuse me, everyone I have great news for you today."

Silent went to greet him after he spoke. His gazes went to meet at all the faces to double checks to see if all eyes are glued at him, once he did he continue, "Tonight, we have a special guest. This person has been with Annie and Eren's side for quite a long time, this person is someone almost all of us know, ladies and gentleman I present you our special guest, Mikasa Ackerman."

Everyone started cheering as he said this, Armin started gazing at the familiar sea of faces when one person stood out and make him froze.

The guy with black hair styled in undercut, and grey eyes that were widen at the news he said, he know he was a bad news.

' _But it couldn't be any worse right?'_

But he was wrong.

Because the door opened once again to reveal a light ginger hair girl.

This situation got from bad to worse.


	3. That Time

**Hello again! It's been a while, I wasn't able to update or anything last time for almost two days straight there wasn't even an internet! so now there is I manage to upload the next chapter.**

 **Well supposed to be I was going to show what happen next after the chapter 2 but...**

 **I notice Lumi still never speak in the previous so I dedicated this to him for you to know more about him.**

 **I hope you'll like it.**

 **Thanks for everyone who gave me their reviews, message and comment about this. That truly motivate me. To the three of you, Person, Guest, and Aoaqua, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

As the sun hide behind the sea, the town glimmered brightly at the night like how the star shines happily at the sky. If there was such a moon in the town that caught a lot of attention then it would be the famous five-star hotel, Warriors.

The windows at the uppermost of the west side of the building were the special room was kept, flickers once darkness crept in. But it was no concern for the raven-haired woman in a loose shirt and shorts, as she finish up her ice scream and blankly stares at the TV.

 _'Two hours 'til the celebration. Those boys are taking quite time to dressing up. '_ Mikasa thoughts while looking at the wall clock and realizing it's almost been an hour since she's waiting.

The woman was about to focus watching the TV when she hear the door opens signalling that the boys she's waiting has finish dressing up.

As soon as her gazed went to the door, her eyes wandered at the two figures wearing their formal attire.

Mikasa examined both of them; Lumi was wearing a black suit with red bowtie on the other hand, Jean was wearing a red cord shirt paired up with a black suit and a black tie –which is still not tied yet.

Wanting an answer, she stares at the man with her black eyes, there she notice that the guy was blushing lightly looking embarrassed.

"Hey Mikasa… A little help?"

Smirking she got up, putting the Ice cream in the table as she went to fix Jean's tie.

"I thought you know how to fix your tie?" She asked in the middle of fixing is tie.

"Well I do, but it's hard doing it alone -besides I think I got custom to you fixing it for me."

Mischievously smiling, Mikasa looks up to meet with him eye to eye as she yanks his fixed necktie softly to pull him near to her, with her playful tone, she asks, "really?"

Jean suddenly blush deeper as their face was centimeters far away, he was about to reply when someone cut him off.

"Do we really need to dress like this?" The black-haired boy asks, pouting while checking himself up again.

Mikasa stop yanking his necktie; fixing quickly what she ruined before proceeding to kneel down at Lumi to fix his suit and bowtie, and answer him.

"We're going to a party, of course we need to. I thought you'll know about that."

"But it's tiresome."

The boy looks at her mother and waited for her to finish fixing his outfit.

When Mikasa conclude that his outfit is fix already, she look at him as she replied, "Well… Just think about this way, you dressing like this would be the payment for getting to know you're Mother's friends and your uncles and aunties."

"If that's the case then this is not worth it."

Mikasa chuckles lightly at his cute argument before she stands up and went to the bedroom to dress up, but before she closes the door and lock it she said, "I'm quite sure that you'll like them."

While she was changing to her birthday suit, she can't help but praise how genius her son is

* * *

A couple of blocks away from the Warrior, through it's not as big as the other structures are; it was able to sparkle along with them, their uniqueness and gourmets drowning the people attentions and interest. But unlike it usual busy day were you'll see a long line outside, today there wasn't one, instead what switch with it was the loud noise and music coming from the inside.

The black Limo stop at its front, catching the eyes of the people near it as three people went outside of it. Of course most of them were focus on the woman whose black hair is tied in a side messy bun and wears a red crimson semi-dress that reveals her naked half-back and arms.

The girl just ignored the attention she was getting and continued walking with her hand entangled with Jean's hand while on the other hand was holding Lumi's hand.

When she was near the entrance she stops making the other two stop. Taking her hand away from Jean to get her cell phone, Jean took the moment to put his hand in her waist. Mikasa ignored it and read the message that Armin sent again.

 _'Okay, everyone's here at the party already, wait for me at the entrance; I'll wait for you from there… Also don't worry he's not here, I made sure that this date is the day where he is busy and to make it certain he would not come, I made some plans to make him even busy just for him not to arrive.'_

Through Mikasa know Armin was just worried for both of them, she can't help but get irritated at thought that he might done it at the thought that she still didn't move on –which is not true as she have already accepted what had happen. So when Mikasa felt a little pain and relieved at the same time when she read that he wasn't coming, she got worried that perhaps that "feeling" is just lingering around her heart.

 _'No I can't possibly be still-'_ before she could continue that someone cut her off.

"Mikasa!"

Her eyes instantly tried to find where the voice was coming from, but it seems she didn't need to as once her gaze focus what's in front of her, she saw him already.

The now sweating blonde-hair guy was in a dark blue long sleeve cord shirt and black dress pants making it easier for him to run to her with his hands up high waving to her.

"Armin! It's been a while." She said after she hugs him once he was near her.

"Yeah… It's been two years, I guess?" He said remembering his trip to Rose for business two years ago.

"And this might be Jean. How are you? It's great to see you. How's work doing?" Armin asks after they hug each other, now he was looking at Jean who was smiling and glad to at least encounter some familiar faces.

"Well it's been fine I guess, you can say that everything seem to be the same as last time." Jean answered scratching his head with his hand.

"You're quite energetic right now aren't you, Uncle?"

Armin look down to see where the voice coming from.

"Oh! It's Lumi, I never thought you'll remember me. After all, you're just three at that time." Armin said looking at his eyes that deeply remind him of Mikasa's eyes. Now that he gotten older, he could see his features much clearer as how they were mostly from his mother except for his personality which is quite a mix of her mother, _father_ and his step-dad.

"Well, I don't have weak memories you know." He replied with a serious tone.

Armin just mess the kid's hair with his hand as he chuckle.

"Hey Armin don't you have something else to do for our 'plan'?" with Mikasa's statement Armin look at his watch to see it's almost about the time to give his opening speech.

"I know that, don't need to remind me." He answered and before he could turn his back and go to the event, he told them to follow him which they did.

It was quite hard for them to go in the stage without being discovered if they walk inside through the main door to the stage, so Armin said they should go there by the back door.

When they were at the back stage, the other staffs just ignored them as they don't knowing who they are, and since they're with Armin which they know is the MC of tonight.

"I'm going then, you should show yourself when I will introduced you already." Armin answered.

"Fine." With that Armin leaves and went to the stage to say his opening speech.

"Mom...?"

Mikasa look at Lumi who was looking at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

Mikasa sighed and said to wait for a while. Lumi, who understand what was happening just nodded and yawn.

Jean who notices Lumi was a bit drowsy, picks him up and carried him.

"Thanks Jean."

"No problem."

* * *

The three were still waiting, if all goes according to plan then Armin should call them right about... Now.

"Excuse me, everyone I have great news for you today."

When they hear that, they knew it was about the time to show up, so they prepared themselves.

"Tonight, we have a special guest. This person has been with Annie and Eren's side for quite a long time, this person is someone almost all of us know, ladies and gentleman I present you our special guest, Mikasa Ackerman."

Mikasa just on cue went outside the backstage to show herself.

When Mikasa was outside she gaze to the faces of people of some are familiar and some are not. What she was trying to find was the surprise face of Eren and Annie but instead her eyes widen a little when her gaze met something –rather, someone else.

She look at Armin, even if it's just the side of his face, she already understand he was also quite surprise.

Mikasa grow panic not know what to do.

But she realized something…

 _'Why should I panic?'_

* * *

"Hurry up." He commands to his partner. His partner on the other hand was trying her best to walk the same time with him.

"Hey Levi, are you still mad at me for forcing you to go here?" The woman asked stopping herself on her tracks when she noticed he stops.

"If you knew I'll get angry if you force me, then why did you do it?" He asks not even looking at her.

"Cause I know it would be the best thing for you!" she replied as she runs to his side and cling her arms into his.

"Well it's not. Don't just decide what's best for me, _Petra_." With that he removed her arms and walk fast again.

For six years it's been like this. He loved her but it wasn't deep as how he loves _her_. But he can't go back to her… he can't. Not in this kind of situation.

He went inside the restaurant and the moment he did he heard a familiar name.

"….Mikasa Ackerman."

He look at the stage where the voice was coming from, and when he did he saw Armin who was quite shock to see him, and then he look at the other person at the stage, even if she change so much than the last time he saw her, he knew it was her.

 _Mikasa_.


	4. Realizing

Uhm... Hi?

ok before you kill me or anything... I'm so sorry I got pretty busy lately but don't worry probably there's only 2-3 chapter only hope you'll continue the support. sorry for the long wait. Oh I think the storyline has gotten worse! what do you think _

* * *

Dress in a crimson dress, whose black hair is bun messily at her left side. The moment her eyes lock on him, he knows that it was her.

His heart suddenly beat faster than its usual –yet he didn't do anything but gazed at her slim body.

'I have to tell her...' He thought to himself, '...Even if it wouldn't end with her in my arms.' He added.

Breathing heavily; he cleared up his mind. Slowly his right foot was about to make its step when the high pitched feminine voice stop her.

Putting her arms around his own, she said, "C'mon Levi, I said I'm sorry."

Levi stops immediately as soon as he felt the cold arms wrapping his own. The girl, who was wearing a simple yet elegant peach dress, instantly grinned once she felt his gazes lingering at her. Her ginger hair touches the man's arm as she leans on him making Levi shiver at the sensation.

Softly as he could he shrugged off her arms from his and said, "I want to talk to someone, can you go on without me?"

Petra gazes back at the serious black eyes in front of her. Sighing she took her arms and put it around her back, smiling she answered, "Sure thing!"

Levi nodded before he went on his way, not noticing how her smile turns to a frown as she stares at his back dumbfounded.

Once her sight loses him in the crowd, her gazes instantly went to the woman who he was gawking before.

 _'So he still loves her until now…'_ sighing heavily, she went on to get herself some drinks.

"Mikasa, it's been a while! I missed you." The guy greeted before hugging her.

"Me too Eren." She agreed, as she hugs him back.

After a while, Eren broke their hug and look at her, "How have you been?"

"Well I'm fine I guess. Congrats on your wedding by the way."

"Mikasa we're still not married yet." Eren quickly corrected, his face turning red as a tomato as he did making her fiancé chuckle at the scene.

"How's Bertolt doing?" She asks once she finishes collecting herself.

Mikasa's smile vanishes instantly once she heard the name. With concern and worried sparkling at her eyes, she stares at the solemn dodger eyes in front of her.

Eren nervously watch silently as the two stony-faced stared each other. He was glad that the topic has changed but he can't help but feel jealous at the man that worried Annie –even if he's her fiancé. Still he didn't dare to speak as thought of chaos got the best of him.

Sometime pass, Mikasa let go off her stern look with a sigh as images of the past entered her mind.

Bertolt has always love Annie more than how a friend should have, that's why when his feeling was rejected, he began avoiding them all for the whole four years. To fix that, Annie decided to make him the best man for their wedding; sure it may be painful for Bertolt but it was the only way for her to talk to him after how many years and a chance to let Bertolt accept things since they know him enough to know he's still in denial.

With a warm smile across her face, she answered, "Don't worry; I'm sure that he'll go to your wedding after all he's the Best Man. He's just probably busy managing his hotel. After all, his hotel, Warrior is a five-star. And it's no joke managing it."

A weak smile flashes across her face once she heard her answer. About to open her mouth to thank her, she was soon cut up by a masculine voice.

"Mikasa."

As soon as that word came to Mikasa's ears, her system began to shut down as her heart leap forward. She was having a great time talking with the couple that she forgotten that he was here.

She was still in a deep trance when suddenly a cold yet warm hand touches her shoulder puling her out of her daze as she shivered from the touch.

After maintain her posture from the shock, she look at her back to see the guy that has been calling her.

"Wha-"

Whatever she was about to say has put to hold as she saw him closer this time. What attracts her attention wasn't the white suit or the man wearing it, instead what has appeal to her was the red cravat that was tied neatly around his neck for it was the same cravat that she gifted to him fourteen years ago.

Levi who has followed her stares had his cheeks burned as he realizes this.

Shifting his gaze to another direction, he calmly asks, "Can we talk outside?"

Mikasa's head screamed a 'no' but knowing him, she knows he wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer.

Defeated she answer, "Fine, let's go talk at the balcony."

Finally as it reach its peak, away from the clouds, the white orb shines brightly at the sky, the dogs howling along as they saw it, still crickets continued to noise as usual like nothing had happened unlike the birds who chirps loudly and more in annoyance.

Still, for the two people few feet away from each other, there is nothing but the ghostly silence they could hear. But Mikasa was tired of it so with a one last breath she breaks the ice.

"So… what do you want?" she asked.

"I-I still love you…"

Her eyes began to widen at shock at what she had hear, for a moment she wanted to see his face to see if he was lying or not, but at that spare moment she was able to calm enough for her to avoid it.

"Don't play around Levi, we're not kids anymore!"

"But it's the truth!"

Mikasa wanted to shout at the top of her lungs to tell him that his already late that she was already happy at the life she has now but before she could make a mistake that she'll regret later, she composed herself.

"Look Levi, If we're talking about this then it would be pointless, nothing's going to change, we have our own life now, It's already in the past, it can't be undone. Besides, we have talk about this already. If you're talking about this again I'm leaving."

Just as she was about to leave, Levi suddenly grab her wrist making her stop.

"Wait…"

"Now what?" Mikasa said not even bothering to look back.

"There was a reason why I lied to you and cheated you six years before!" He talks loudly than needed as he did. "Petra... Petra has a lung cancer." He added.

From everything he expected that has a chance of happening, he didn't expect that what he'll get from saying it would be a red hand embedded from his cheeks from her slaps.

Levi caresses it as he tries to remove the pain that's already starting to sting him.

"If that's the case then I'm more disappointed of you! If you would be able to cheat on me because a sick girl wanted too, then what if an ill-girl pleaded you to do it again? Doesn't this mean they are more important to you than me? I know you don't know what to do in those situations, but at least... at least you could have told me!"

Mikasa took her wrist back as she continued to storm off. Levi could only stares at her back going away from him as those words haunted him.

'I didn't realize that…'


	5. For The Ones We Love

A/N: Hello there! thanks for reading this story!

credit to the owner of the picture, to the author of SnK, and everyone especially to the author who I got this idea with! Her name is Alyloony she has a lot of wonderful story.

Anyway, I don't own everything, I just owned the story that's all. Anyway, hope you like it.

Also the first one to comment and vote I'll dedicate this to you.

Thank you as always.

Also I know I'm late already, but this just got in my head. So yeah!

* * *

 _One day,_

 _One weak,_

 _One year,_

 _One decade,_

 _One decade and three years,_

 _How many years did he wait?_

 _How many times did his hopes go down?_

 _How many times did his heart broke?_

 _How many?_

 _Yet he still_ _didn't_ _stop and wait until the snow fall, even if it's impossible._

* * *

 _"Hey Levi! Look!" the five-year-old girl commands her friend as she points her 'snowman'._

 _"Whatever." He answered lazily while leaning on the wall after his gaze met the girl._

 _The girl stare back at him, in a cute high-pitch yet serene voice she said while pouting, "What? You're still mad about me going to another place?"_

Amber meets onyx as Levi stares right to her cute big eyes, but as soon as it did, the boy shifted his gazes, feeling the heat forming in his face.

 _"Common Levi! I'm sorry." The young girl said as she walks close to him._

 _"Tsk. I'm not angry for you going to another place... I just don't like the idea that I can't see you anymore."_

 _The girl just sighed and said, "Fine. How about this, I promise to go back here once a year."_

 _With no option the young boy just looked at her eyes and finally defeated he gave in._

 _"Promise?"_

 _The girl just smiled and answered, "I Promise."_

 _Suddenly, the boy hugs her, tears was falling from his eyes that weren't used to it._

 _"I'm really going to miss you..._ _Petra."_

 _"Me too." Was only thing she said as she quietly cried at his shoulder._

And that was the last day he ever saw her. After that, Petra's family move to another place, leaving him behind and the promise she made.

And as she leave her promise and him behind, she also took the snow for that day was the last day the city has snow fall from the sky.

Today is December 24, thirteen years since the snow stop, and it has been thirteen years since he waited for her and thirteen years since he waited for her to keep her promise yet she never come.

Tomorrow would be Christmas and... his Birthday.

Even if he was relaxing on his bed, he can still stares blankly at the sky by the window, through it was dark, he can still see the twinkling stars shining brightly above the sky with the moon. In his vision he saw him clock, its large hand nearing the small hand that was near pointing the number 12.

With all the times he had, he can't help but remember the dreadful past that happen how many years ago.

Occasionally, curses would be hear as he wish the Gods to just kill himself.

Sighing, he gave up already, he already waited for like thirteen years and yet she didn't even give any information if she's alive or not. But no matter what he says or do he still can't do it.

Groaning he stretched his arm to get his phone that was now vibrating to alert the man that there's an incoming call.

"Why the heck would you call me in the middle of the night?" Levi asks with a voice full of anger hiding the sadness from before to the other line.

"For your information, it's not the middle of the night it's just 11:53 PM."

He rolled his eyes, mentally knocking himself as why he forgot how this girl acts. Calming himself he ask, "Just answer it, _Mikasa_."

Instead of getting his answer, she just ignored him and said, "Hey you're still waiting for the snowfall right?"

Levis eyes darken as his anger consumed him once more. He had always hates people not answering his question and then jumping to another subject. He was about to yell out of anger when she spoke again.

"Hey, did you check your window?"

"Huh?"

 _What does she mean by 'check your window'?_

Glancing outside from his window, he saw a bunch of white object falling. Curious he was, he walk to his balcony, when he was near it, he put out his free hand to get the white object or what it seems like _white little feather?_

"What the-" he was suddenly cut off when he saw a women figure with a red scarf below, from there he already knows who it is.

Before he could reply to her question before, Mikasa suddenly stop him.

"Surprise!"

"What the heck did you do?" But instead of getting an answer, Mikasa ignore it again.

"Hey, come down here would you, I got you a present!"

Sighing, since his outfit is still casual that can still be use to go outside, he went outside not changing clothes.

When he was already there he saw Mikasa with a blue gift so big that it was already covering her upper part body, glancing at his side, he saw a medium cake inside a gift box at the table near her.

"three...two...one... Happy Birthday Levi!" she said smiling.

"W-what's this?!" was the only thing he could master to say.

"It's a Birthday celebration! Hey looked at the cake."

Quietly, Levi obeyed what she said and look at the cake.

The blue cake had only one layer with a greeting written in white icing.

'Happy 19th Birthday Levi! -You're so old-'

He laughed shortly but real at it before his glance at the happy raven eyes.

"Open it." Mikasa said walking slowly at him to give him the big gift she's holding.

With no choice, Levi, who was secretly happy of the surprised opened his gift.

"Happy Birthday Levi!" Mikasa said once again as he opened the gift.

Inside the gift was a set of books he likes and some cleaning tools and equipment.

"Mikasa..." he said as he looked at her. Then there he notice what she was wearing.

It was a black shirt with a design snowflake at the side, and there was a sentence in the middle.

'As snow falls,

Love goes,

I'm the one

FOR YOU!'

He didn't know if it was faith or not, but there was one thing he know,

Perhaps it's about the time he forget Petra, perhaps it's about time to move forward, and perhaps it wasn't the snow he waited for, but someone who he could love.

Still looking at her, suddenly real snowfalls appeared.

For thirteen years of wait, I think I finally find the snow already.


	6. Dancing In Fate's Thread

**A/N: So sorry not updating. Thank you for those people who vote and reply on this story, just one more chapter and this should probably be finished -unless of course you want a bonus chapter about what happened after.**

 **Well I'm so sorry if this is short, this is the only thing I can do for now as I'm trying to make a story for this years RivaMika Week! yeah! -But it's quite hard you know. I'll probably have a nosebleed after this or that... well with no further, please continue reading.**

 **PS: the song is Photographs by Ed Sheeran.**

 **I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHTS FOR EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS STORY JUST THE RIGHT THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO CREATE THIS IDEA.**

* * *

Crowded with cheerful voice with no left to breath, the mall was in its usual busy days under the gaze of the smiling sun.

"Hey Jean are you sure it's alright?" The raven hair asks before finishing up her Crepe.

"About what?" The man named Jean asks after sipping at his orange juice.

Mikasa sighs as she secretly wiggles her toe, a habit she gotten when she's nervous. Her gaze wanders around the food court for a while before answering him.

"Well... You know, letting Armin baby sit Lumi while we're here dating."

Jean stared back at the black orbs gazing at him, once he did a soft chuckle escaped his mouth as Mikasa failed to cover her blushing face with her scarf. Putting his hand at hers that was resting at the table, he squeezed it gently to assure her.

"Don't worry Mikasa, he's fine. For now, let us enjoy this moment... After all hasn't it been like a month since we date?"

"A well... That..." Mikasa mutter her face began to redden from remembering their last date while Jean on the other hand, had a wide grin forming at his lips.

Standing up, Jean offered Mikasa his hand.

"Well then, shall we have the rest of the day for ourselves to enjoy with?"

"Yeah, sure." Mikasa said, accepting the offer with a soft yet pure smile across her face.

Being a gentleman that he is, Jean led Mikasa to their next destination, hands tangle to each other as they walk.

"World of Games?" Mikasa said stopping to read the name of their next destination aloud. Mikasa's curious eyes quickly met his calm ones as she demanded an answer.

Squeezing her hand, he shrugs before ensuring her that it would be worth it as he pulls her into the store.

Just as they took a step, the cold air started kissing the skin. A relieve sigh escape Mikasa's lips as she move forward to let the air linger around her more. Smirking, Jean led her as he went straight to buy tokens before they start the adventure.

It was when the sun started to yawn that they decided to ditch the place as they had enough games already.

They were just walking around aimlessly when Jean suddenly stops. Mikasa instantly faced him and was about to open her mouth when Jean's hands suddenly grabbed her own ones giving each a soft squeeze.

"Mikasa, as much I want to be with you, I still need to do things I need to do. So if you don't mind I'll be going to the restroom. You can go and buy some dress from The Unknown shop while I'm at it."

A soft giggle escaped her lips as she untangle her other hand for a while to slap his shoulder.

"Sure, whatever you say."

Jean responded her with a bittersweet smile that Mikasa can't decrypt, just as Mikasa was about to ask about this, she froze middle way as she met his lips at her forehead.

With a soft whisper he hummed, _"I really love you, Mikasa."_

Mikasa wanted to say something but just as she was about to open her mouth, Jean began whisper again this time in her ears.

Leaving the frozen Mikasa, he went to the restroom, letting those words he said get caught in her mind.

 _"Just follow her and make sure to get the perfect dress for a date."_

A moment passed, Mikasa's stoned faced began to shift to a puzzled look. She didn't know what was going on. Sighing deeply, her feet began to move towards the shop he was referring to, if she wanted answers perhaps the shop has it.

Stepping inside the said shop, a lady in her early twenties dress in a white polo shirt and black jumper skirt appeared in front of her.

Putting a locket of bangs behind her ears, the ponytailed woman began to introduce herself.

"I'm Michaela Alisha, and I'll be your personal assistant that your fiancé's assigned."

A warm smile went across her face as she heard the woman addressing her fiancé.

With nothing else to do, she followed his wish and did what she was told.

After all the checking of all the dresses in the shop, she picks was a red sleeveless dress that was above-the-knee for her and a black pump high heel shoes that have a black butterfly ankle strap, matching it with the silver and crystal necklace and earing that Jean bought for her from Viennois.

When she finished wrapping her neck with the red scarf hiding the necklace, Mich, seeing she was ready, went on to escort her to another shop –which is a salon.

The beautician instantly started putting her in a light make up, lightly pinking her eyes and cheeks as they shaded her lips with the red-wine lipstick.

Once the beautician gave a thumb up, Michaela leaded her again to the next venue –which was towards the parking lot where the black limo was waiting.

When they were inside, Mikasa couldn't help but ask stuff but every time she asked the only answer she got was a giggle and a wink and a word, 'secret', so Mikasa stop asking her and decided to guess by what direction the limbo is going, but was stopped when Michaela gasp.

"Oh right, blindfold. Forgot about that..." She said as she took the blindfold from her pocket then glance at Mikasa once again, "You don't mind right?" she added.

Mikasa though was quite pissed off at herself for letting her remember, just smiled weakly and nodded.

With a smile, Michaela blindfolded her.

In Mikasa's mind, memories of the road the limbo took and what place Jean knew that should take the road went into her mind. Mikasa was thinking so deep that she did not notice the limbo stopped and that they were already at the venue, she only realized this when Mich squeeze her hands and said it to her.

"We're here."

Mich helps her get in the place while she's blindfolded. While Mikasa, on the other hand, gave up in thinking and just let herself be stunned on Jean's surprise.

She felt that whatever the place is, it was an air-condition room since she felt the cold air passing her as she took a step forward, a voice –rather a music was played and she recognized it in an instance, the song being played was _photographs_.

Once the blindfold was removed, a guy in grey suit was the first thing she saw.

"Jean..."

A smirk played to his lips before he bowed and offer her his hand.

"Care to take a dance, milady?"

With a wide grin, Mikasa took the offer and gave him her hands.

"Sure."

Jean lead him to the dance floor before they started dancing waltz, each one looking at each other's eyes as they let the moment caught them and just dance swiftly.

As the song was about to end, with a stop, Jean kisses her forehead and whispers the last words he said before the light disappears.

"I love you Mikasa."

Just as she began to panic from the darkness the crept in, the light started to appear. And instead of meeting the familiar brown eyes, what she met was black ones similar to her own.

She could never forget who he was, with his messy black hair that was near to covering his eyes, and intensely eyes that could melt you instantly; it was no mistaking...It was _him_.

"Levi..."


	7. A New Page

**A/N Oh my effing gosh XD didn't noticed that my copy and paste was wrong. Thanks for telling me "Guest" -whoever you are XD and I appreciate your support. Thank you so much and sorry for that.**

* * *

As the music sang its last note, a ghostly-silent that can make a man deaf passes the two figures that were staring at each other.

Levi gulps in awe as he stares at the stunning person in front of him. There she was the most beautiful woman in the world in a red dress that fits her snake-like body and pale yet lively skin.

Her onyx eyes widens as she saw who was in front of her she doubted her visions that this man in front of her was the guy she loved before, but soon as the music begins to sing the first note and the man cleared his throat, she realized that this was in fact reality and not just an illusion.

The gentle yet heavy footsteps coming closer didn't help the woman at all at comprehending what was happening. It was only when the guy offered his hands when her mind went back on tracks.

"Shall we dance?" Levi asks, his gazes never leaving the woman's eyes.

As soon as black meets black, her head that has recognize what was happening suddenly got lost in the sparkling lonely eyes in front of her. Not even understanding what he said, she gently put her shaking hand at the man, accepting the offer.

Under the gaze of the moon, they started to dance following one another's rhythms. Levi guiding Mikasa as Mikasa follows him back. Each step made a soft gentle noise but even so the two did not dare to speak.

The man lets the song tell the woman how he dearly loves her and what he feels, that all along she was the only one he could think of, the air that he needed to live, the person who has his heart and soul.

Moments pass by and Levi suddenly stops making his partner stop at her pace.

"Mikasa," he whispers in a way it was loud enough for her to hear even with the music, "I know that a jerk like me who broke your heart many times doesn't deserve a chance or your heart for that matter even if I say sorry for how many fucking times..." Mikasa quietly laugh at his cursing, "But, in these past years without you, I realized how much you mean to me, that how much I'm deeply in love of you, that's why if you allow me... Would you be my lover again?"

The woman covered her mouth with both of her hands, her eyes widens more than ever it had as it watches the man who's kneeling in front of her with a ring just like those cliché proposal in one of those in TV's she watched.

But then something struck at her mind, _Jean_.

But before she could master her voice and ask about it, her onyx eyes met the familiar honey eyes.

At the not so faraway corner of the hall, two shadows were standing against the door that was leading to the balcony. But what caught her attention the most was the messy tortilla hair. Even without saying anything she already understands what his smile means.

 _'Don't worry about me I'll be fine. So for now follow your heart.'_

Mikasa felt a warm liquid kissing her hands, making her suddenly realize she was crying already.

She gazed down and there she saw the man she have love so deeply unlike any other.

"Y-Yes." She answered in her shaking voice, the man's eyes grow wide at the answer.

The eyes that used to be lonely started to spark as the man grew exited, hugging the woman as it did.

"You don't know how you made me the luckiest man alive today."

And before she could answer, he began to kiss her.

And she let herself get caught in the sweet honey web as she leans forward to deepen it.

The two figures hiding at the silhouette smiled bitterly as they decided to leave the new couple and enter the darkness of the night.

* * *

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position..."_

Jean not even caring what the cabin crew was saying, gazed blankly at the window beside him.

He laughs crazily to himself as the conversations from last night haunted him back.

 _"How? How could you let her free when you love her?" Petra askes bursting to tears as they watched the newly couple celebrated their going back together with a kiss._

 _He could only smile and answer, "It's because I love her that I'm willing to set her free." His gazed trail backed to the couple, to the woman smiling happily at the man hugging her before he answered, "Because you see for me her smile is the most important thing in the whole world."_

 _Content with his answer he walk out and accepted the cold wind of the night as his teary eyes began to burst out silently._

 _'As long as she's happy, then that's fine.'_ He assure himself as sleepiness began eating his consciousness


End file.
